


suspensa entre um não e sim

by eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, pré-relacionamento, se passa antes da festa dos tieflings, shadowheart e tav vendo as orquídias da noite desabrocharem, título inspirado na músca what beats within da jenny owen youngs, é isso. isso é a fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu/pseuds/eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu
Summary: Shadowheart havia meramente flertado com a ideia de seguir com aquele acordo antes de abandoná-la completamente. Tinha certeza de que Tav acabaria por esquecer ou que nem havia se importado realmente, para começo de conversa.E ainda assim–Alternativamente: Shadowheart e Tav observam orquídeas da noite desabrocharem juntas.
Relationships: Shadowheart (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)





	suspensa entre um não e sim

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [frozen between a no and yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629666) by [im_not_a_hat (eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu/pseuds/im_not_a_hat). 



> Essa ficlet foi escrita pra acompanhar [essa fanart](https://looking-for-another-nibble.tumblr.com/post/638512986399686656/theyre-beautiful-right-yeah-they) que eu fiz há algum tempo
> 
> Originalmente escrita em inglês, resolvi traduzir pra pt tbm :B

Tav cai ao seu lado sem fazer som algum, mas ainda assim, o movimento é o suficiente para dispersar os pensamentos de Shadowheart a arrancar seu olhar das chamas dançantes da fogueira.

— Então — Tav começa a dizer, inclinando levemente a cabeça —, orquídeas da noite são raras por aqui?

Ela se senta mais perto do que qualquer outro dos seus outros aliados jamais ousaria. Bem, com exceção de Astarion, por óbvio. No entanto, Shadowheart não se incomoda com a proximidade, e sequer consegue ficar surpresa com essa constatação.

— Não exatamente. Por que a pergunta?

Tav encolhe os ombros.

— Nós não encontramos nenhuma ainda. — Ela pausa por um momento. — Certo? Você disse que me mostraria.

— Ah. — Shadowheart pisca uma, duas vezes. — Eu… Eu esqueci.

Sua voz soa pequena até mesmo para os seus próprios ouvidos.

É uma mentira, claro. Como ela poderia esquecer? Tav, por outro lado, não deveria mais lembrar disso.

Shadowheart havia meramente flertado com a ideia de seguir com aquele acordo antes de abandoná-la completamente. Tinha certeza de que Tav acabaria por esquecer ou que nem havia se importado realmente, para começo de conversa.

E ainda assim–

Shadowheart volta seu olhar para as labaredas e limpa a garganta: 

— E, além disso, elas florescem à noite, como você bem deve ter deduzido. Não é como se nós ficássemos perambulando pela floresta depois que o sol se põe.

Tav suspira e então levanta em um pulo.

— Certo — ela diz, fazendo com que Shadowheart vire-se para encará-la. — Vamos lá.

— Onde? — ela pergunta, estupidamente, enquanto a outra mulher puxa o seu pulso.

— Por aí. Vamos encontrar essas flores.

Shadowheart se deixa ser puxada facilmente.

— _O quê_? — Ela pergunta quando encontra sua voz novamente, tropeçando atrás de Tav e piscando rápido. — Você percebeu o quão tarde já é?

— Nós não vamos longe — é a resposta dela, seguida de uma espiada para trás. Quando seus olhos se encontram, ela sorri. — Diga-me se você vi-las.

_Isso é ridículo_ , Shadowheart não diz em voz alta. Em vez disso, ela dá uma risada cética e, contra seu melhor julgamento, concorda: 

— Eu direi.

Elas caminham em silêncio pelos próximos minutos, a mão de Tav esquecida em torno do seu pulso.

Por algum motivo que ela não se importa em analisar agora – tenta muito não pensar sobre, na verdade –, seu coração está pulando desesperadamente no seu peito, a batida ecoando em seus ouvidos como um tambor. Procurar pelas flores nas folhagens ao redor é um pensamento quase esquecido no fundo da sua mente.

Um relance de branco chama a sua atenção e ela pausa abruptamente, forçando Tav a parar também. 

— Lá — ela diz, apontando para os pontos brancos emaranhados nos galhos das árvores.

Finalmente – cedo, muito cedo –, os dedos de Tav deixam a sua pele e, sem demora, Tav senta-se no chão.

— E nós ainda chegamos a tempo de vê-las florescerem! — ela exclama, radiante. Apontando para o espaço ao lado dela, ela acrescenta: — Me acompanha?

Incapaz de conter um sorriso, Shadowheart concorda, fazendo, porém, questão de sentar a uma distância segura de onde Tav agora repousa. Com cuidado, ela também se deita na grama macia e permite que seu olhar enfim repouse nas flores.

As pétalas brancas contrastam bruscamente com a escuridão da noite, e o peito dela se aquece com algo que poderia ser contentamento.

— Elas são lindas, não? — Shadowheart suspira.

— Sim — Tava responde, sua voz mais suave do que nunca. — Sim, elas são.

**Author's Note:**

> Então né, andei catando fandom br de baldur's gate 3 e sinceramente não encontrei ninguém praticamente ç.ç Torcendo pra que a situação mude depois do lançamento do jogo completo /o/  
> Eu existo no Tumblr em [@looking-for-another-nibble](http://looking-for-another-nibble.tumblr.com)


End file.
